Honey
by Razer Athane
Summary: The moment was like honey to her – sticky and sweet, launching her into a high she'd never forget. -Oneshot- For Thunderxtw.


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Tekken.

Author's Note: I'm just on a fucking spree lately, eh? But not for the stories that count!! –headdeskkkk- I mean, I even have another two oneshots in _waiting. _Wtf?! Terribly short, but I seem to be into short things lately. Like... just a scene... and that's it... lol. Anyway, on with the story! :D

* * *

**HONEY  
**

* * *

She laughed, loud and strong. Raising her petite hand, she wiped the dripping sweat from her forehead. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest, the sound dully echoing between her ribs, because it was drowned out by her verbal joy. Nothing could overcome such a thing. Nothing could block out her pure, unrestricted happiness… her freedom.

Because at long last, Anna Williams had slain her past demons.

For every time _she_ turned away, she punched her. For every time _she_ backstabbed her, she kicked her. For every time _she_ taunted her, she threw her down. For every time _she_ laughed at her, she choked her. For every time _she_ put her down, she put her in a painful lock, one that _she_ was not able to get out of so easily. No, not so easily at all.

"Tell me," Anna remarked, rolling over the fallen body of the one who had caused her so, so much grief, "How does it feel to have _your _face in the dirt? How does it feel to have _me _standing above you, victorious? How does it feel to have been thrown off your almighty throne, by the very person you tormented and hated and took _everything _out on?"

She said nothing. No, of course she couldn't have. She was speechless. Absolutely speechless.

Anna laughed again, kicking the body once more. A long, low moan derived from the person's throat. Her blue eyes could barely see. All she could see was a blur of colours – red, brown, skin, all just muddled together, like a child's painting. But there was no child behind this nightmare. This was not the canvas for a babbling youth to splay such colours upon. This was real life.

"It's not fun, isn't it?" Anna growled, tugging at her gloves, "It's not fun at all."

The woman's body lightly managed to clench a fist, which was not noticed by the happy individual. Her breathing was firm and heavy, though at the same time, weak and trembling. All those times she had thrown Anna down, all those times she had been the one victorious and laughing continuously… She was getting a taste of her own medicine. And she did _not _like it. Not one bit.

She knelt down to her level, her knees digging into the mud. Rain continued to fall down aimlessly, coating the area in a sick and slimy muck. But it wasn't muck to Anna. This was her heaven, her happiness. This one moment in time. She committed everything to memory, right down to the smallest details, and from her eyes, it as so, so saccharine. The moment was like honey to her – sticky and sweet, launching her into a high she'd never forget. A time she would always remember, "If you were in my shoes right now, feeling the pain and the dizzying high that I'm feeling right now… wouldn't your _assassin _instincts kick in, _Nina?_"

Nina hissed silently, still speechless, still unable to form one coherent word. They had been fighting for days upon days, shooting at one another, with bullets, missiles, the lot. The town had long evacuated, and the place had been decimated. They had met up here in the hopes of regaining her lost memories, but… Well, look what happened. Nothing good.

The older sister saw the blurry shadows of her rival leave. A bright light appeared for a brief moment, which was unquestioningly thunder. She then heard a gun click, and gasped silently, holding in the last of her breath and of her fear. Indeed, her assassin instincts kicked in. The want, _the need _to finish what she started had grabbed her by the throat. The time to destroy the one thing that had haunted her all of these years… Time to eliminate and annihilate, watching in joyful glee as the execution was done.

She looked up, seeing the metal object pointing directly down on her. Biting her lip, she lowered her head, and smirked, chuckling ever so slightly. So be it. She fought hard and valiantly, but sadly, she was out done by her own sister. Let the bullet come. Let it come and rip through her skull, and ebb itself deep within her brain. Let the blood red fountain commence. Let it leak, let it splay, let it spit.

But when the shot never came, she looked up once more. Her vision seemed to get clear and clear by the minute. She saw Anna's finger twitch on the trigger, before she knelt down to her height, still pointing the weapon at her. Perhaps the younger Williams sister wanted to _feel _the blood of her kin blast onto her. To make this victory that little bit more satisfying, that little bit more… _sweet._

Suddenly, her finger left the trigger, and the weapon was spun around in her hand. Anna held onto the barrel firmly, the handle of the gun pointing towards Nina. She looked up at the victorious woman once more, her eyebrows furrowing together, her face written with nothing but pure confusion. She didn't understand. It didn't compute, so to say.

Anna firmly looked at her fellow assassin in the eye. As much as she hated her, and even though she herself was a hired killer, there was a difference between them. Nina was cold, ruthless and heartless. She was warm, merciful and heart-filled. Nina was sour. She was sweet. Nina was like a lemon. She was like honey. Gathering up what was left of her shaking, furious and joyous voice, she spoke, "I _never _would."

The purple assassin watched as her sister turned away and left, allowing her to keep her life.

"Maybe you can balance the score at the King Of Iron Fist Tournament Five," she quipped, smirking as she walked on, savouring the sweet, sweet moment. Her back remained turned to her sister, and although she didn't see, she _knew _that Nina had narrowed her eyes and nodded. Their silent agreement.

* * *

Author's Note: Did we enjoy that? Lol. This oneshot is dedicated to **Thunderxtw**_. _Where as _"Leech" _expressed his despair, I hope _"Honey" _conjured at least a portion his joy. It's about time everything got better, Thunder. Honestly. Me and your other friends, we're over the moon. Here's to the countless stories you're going to drown us with soon XDDDD :) Welcome back!


End file.
